harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bartemiusz Crouch Junior
* Śmierciożerca |pseudonim = * Barty * Alastor Moody, Szalonooki |płeć = M |oczy = brązowe |rodzina = * Bartemiusz Crouch Sr (ojciec) * Pani Crouch (matka) |dom = Slytherin |przynależność = Śmierciożercy |aktor = David Tennant }} Bartemiusz „Barty” Crouch Junior (ur. 1962, zm. 24 czerwca 1995 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, będący sprzymierzeńcem Lorda Voldemorta oraz synem Bartemiusza Croucha Sr. Został oskarżony i skazany za torturowanie i doprowadzenie do szaleństwa Alicji i Franka Longbottomów. Przebywał w Azkabanie przez rok. Po tym czasie jego ojciec, z powodu ostatniej woli matki Croucha Juniora, wyciągnął go stamtąd podając mu Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jego matki, a jego matce eliksir z włosem Croucha Jr, przez co zamienili się miejscami. Crouch Jr żył w ukryciu, spętany zaklęciem Imperius, strzeżony przez skrzatkę domową Mrużkę. W czasach młodości uczęszczał do Hogwartu i uzyskał 12 sumów (z czego wynika, że musiał być w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu). W jego rolę wcielił się David Tennant. Biografia Wczesne życie Barty urodził się ok. 1962 lub 1963 roku w rodzinie półkrwi, która miała dobrą relację z Ministrem Magii. Jego ojciec był pochłonięty pracą, więc mało czasu spędzał w domu ze swoim synem. Jego matka bardzo go kochała, co udowodniła w czasie pobytu syna w Azkabanie. Zdobył 12 Owutemów, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami ojca. Działalność wśród śmierciożerców Barty otrzymał Mroczny Znak wkrótce po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie. Po pierwszym upadku Lorda Voldemorta w 1981 roku, był jednym ze śmierciożerców, którzy poszukiwali swojego zaginionego Pana. Został schwytany, kiedy razem z Bellatriks, Rudolfusem oraz Rabastanem Lestrange, torturowali aurorów Franka i Alicję Longbottomów, doprowadzając ich do utraty zmysłów za pomocą klątwy Cruciatus. Wszyscy zostali postawieni przed sądem i skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Rozprawa i pobyt w Azkabanie thumb|left|135px|Barty podczas rozprawy sądowej.Barty został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie nie tylko za torturowanie Longbottomów zaklęciem Cruciatus, ale także za wykonywanie rozkazów Czarnego Pana, co było oczywiste biorąc pod uwagę jego konszachty ze śmierciożercami. Podczas rozprawy obecny był m.in. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody i ojciec Barty'ego, Bartemiusz Crouch Senior, który pełnił rolę sędziego. Była również matka Barty'ego Juniora, która pod koniec rozprawy straciła przytomność. W Azkabanie spędził rok. Kolejno uciekł, gdyż taka była ostatnia wola jego matki. Wyciągnął go stamtąd ojciec podając mu Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jego matki, a jego matce eliksir z włosem Croucha Jr. przez co zamienili się miejscami. Crouch Jr żył w ukryciu, spętany zaklęciem Imperius, strzeżony przez skrzatkę domową Mrużkę, matka natomiast umarła i została pochowana nie zmieniając postaci swojego syna. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu Od czasu do czasu Mrużka nakłaniała jego ojca do zapewnienia synowi jakiś rozrywek. Mówiła, że nie po to jego matka oddała za niego życie, żeby teraz dalej był więziony. Jedną z takich rozrywek było zabranie go na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Skrzatka siedziała w loży niby to zajmując miejsce swemu panu, który nie mógł przyjść. Jednak zamiast Bartemiusza Croucha Sr. obok Mrużki siedział jego syn Barty Crouch Jr. pod peleryną – niewidką. Przed nim siedział Harry Potter, któremu Barty ukradł różdżkę. Po zakończeniu meczu'' na kempingu pojawili się '' Śmierciożercy, którzy znęcali się nad panem Robertsem, kierownikiem kempingu, oraz jego rodziną. Filing images 55fbb78d20df.jpg Bartycrouchjr.jpg Aurorzy z Ministerstwa Magii bez przerwy rzucali zaklęcia oszałamiające, aby zatrzymać jak największą liczbę śmierciożerców. Dwa z nich trafiły w Barty`ego Jr oraz w jego skrzatkę Mrużkę trzymającą w ręce różdżkę Harry’ego. W krzaki poszedł Amos Diggory. Odnalazł syna p. Croucha i nieprzytomną Mrużkę, po czym wyniósł skrzatkę z zarośli. Cofnięto zaklęcie oszołamiające i wywołano ostatnie zaklęcie rzucone przez różdżkę Harry'ego. Jak się okazało to ona posłużyła do wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku. P. Crouch zwolnił skrzatkę, postanawiając samemu zająć się synem, którego wyciągnął z ukrycia, gdy teren opustoszał. Jednak po Croucha przyszedł Glizdogon, który zaklęciem Imperius podporządkował sobie Croucha Sr. Crouch Jr miał zamienić się miejscami z Alastorem ,, Szalonookim" Moodym. W tym celu złapali aurora z Glizdogonem w jego własnym domu i zamknęli na dnie jego magicznego kufra. W ten sposób młody Crouch stał się sobowtórem Szalonookiego i nauczycielem Obrony przed czarną magią. W postaci Alastora Moody`ego Barty jako Szalonooki, był nauczycielem, który wzbudzał respekt i strach. Jego lekcje były "wyjątkowe", jednak nie wszyscy je lubili. Kiedy ogłoszono, że do Turnieju Trójmagicznego mogą zgłosić się jedynie uczniowie, którzy osiągnęli już pełnoletność, wrzucił do czary karteczkę z nazwiskiem Harry`ego Potter`a, tym samym łamiąc zasady. Pracując w Hogwarcie Barty starał się zdobyć zaufanie uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Turniej Trójmagiczny Jego zadaniem w czwartym roku było przeprowadzić bezpiecznie Harry'ego Pottera przez Turniej Trójmagiczny. Potajemnie wrzucił jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia, jednocześnie rzucając na nią silny czar Confundus, tak, że wylosowała czterech zamiast trzech zawodników. Jednocześnie, jako jeden z nauczycieli wyraźnie opisał taką właśnie możliwość oszukania Czary. W późniejszym czasie nakłonił Hagrida by pokazał Harry'emu smoki, wskazał też możliwy sposób zwycięstwa za pomocą miotły. Przy drugim zadaniu podpowiedział Cedrikowi rozwiązanie zagadki jaja, wiedząc, że ten w ramach wdzięczności przekaże tą wiedzę Potterowi. Przed trzecim zadaniem Turnieju przemienił puchar turnieju na świstoklik i pomógł Harry'emu zdobyć go pierwszemu, m.in. rzucają Imperius na Kruma. W ten sposób Harry dostał się na cmentarz, gdzie odrodzić miał się Voldemort. thumb|176px|Przesłuchanie Barty'ego Croucha po powrocie Harry'ego.Kiedy Harry cudem wrócił żywy, Crouch zabrał go do swojego gabinetu by thumb|left|184px|Złapany na gorącym uczynku Barty przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, który podał mu [[veritaserum.]]tam go zabić. Powstrzymał go jednak Albus Dumbledore, który to podał mu Veritaserum i wypytał o wszystko to, co działo się od mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Gdy Korneliusz Knot się o tym dowiedział przybył na miejsce wraz z Dementorem, który od razu rzucił się na Barty'ego i wyssał mu duszę. Wygląd zewnętrzny Barty, został przedstawiony jako młodzieniec o bladej cerze, słomowatych włosach i piegowatej twarzy. Gdy miał około trzydziestu lat wciąż był blady i miał piegi, ale na jego twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki, przez co wyglądał znacznie starzej. Kiedy był przesłuchiwany za pomocą Veritaserum, twarz Barty`ego była wykrzywiona w okropnym maniakalnym grymasie. Przed jego schwytaniem i aresztowaniem, często nosił zegarek kieszonkowy, jednak w przeciwieństwie do ojca, jego był złoty w kolorze. Jako śmierciożerca na lewym ramieniu miał wypalony Mroczny Znak. Przez osiem miesięcy, Barty podawał się za Alastora Moody`ego dzięki zażywaniu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. W tym czasie, jego twarz była przykryta bliznami, nie miał kawałka nosa, a jego włosy były ciemne i szpakowate. Nosił także protezę nogi i magiczne oko Moody`ego, dzięki któremu nie musiał się odwracać, aby spojrzeć do tyłu i nie tylko. Osobowość Barty wydał się być okropny, niezwykle inteligentny, przebiegły i ogromnie pełny nienawiści. Był oczywiście całkiem potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, zaprezentował wyjątkową magiczną umiejętność, kiedy skutecznie rzucił zaklęcie Confundus na Czarę Ognia, aby zmylić ją, że w Turnieju Trójmagicznym mają brać udział cztery osoby. Barty był również spostrzegawczy, wnikliwy i doskonale potrafił manipulować innymi. Jego sposób bycia ułatwił mu wcielenie się w Moody`ego, gdyż we wszystkim doszukiwał się głębszego sensu i ukrytych motywów. Był w tym tak dobry, że oszukał nawet najmądrzejszego i jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziei tamtych czasów. Barty był niezwykle poświęcony Voldemortowi i uważał go za autorytet, był mu równie oddany, co Bellatriks Lestrange. Ogromna lojalność Barty`ego wobec Voldemorta uczyniła go ślepym na tych, którzy naprawdę kochali go, mianowicie jego matkę i skrzatkę domową Mrużkę. Dużo poświęciły, aby zapewnić Barty`emu szansę na lepsze życie, które ten tragicznie wyniszczył w swojej obsesji by ponownie połączyć się z Voldemortem. Jak wielu innych śmierciożerców, Barty wmówił sobie, że jako jedyny rozumiał Voldemorta i był jego jedynym przyjacielem. W rzeczywistości Voldemort nigdy nie uważał żadnego ze śmierciożerców za swojego przyjaciela, gdyż nie było go stać na okazanie jakichkolwiek pozytywnych uczuć innym, dlatego że nie rozumiał ich naturalnych, ludzkich odruchów. Jednym z powodów zachowania Barty`ego może być fakt, że jego ojciec zaniedbał go podczas jego młodości, a później zmusił go do spędzenia lat pod klątwą Imperius we względnej izolacji, co mogło zakłócić jego stabilność emocjonalną.Rok, który spędził w Azkabanie również pogłębił jego stan umysłowy, co spowodowała obecnosć dementorów.Pomimo dziwacznych i sadystycznych form nauczania, Barty w rzeczywistości pokazał uczniom, jak okropne i niszczycielskie skutki posiada używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Crouch również kochał quidditch w czasach swojej młodości. Również, jako młody człowiek, był niezwykle emocjonalny, rozchwiany i płaczliwy. Pokazał to, kiedy błagał ojca o przebaczenie na sali sądowej. Barty był jednym ze znanych czarodziejów, którzy nazywali Voldemorta jego imieniem "Voldemort" zamiast mówienia "Czarny Pan" albo używania innych wersji przydomków. Relacje Ojciec Barty`ego, jako wysoki urzędnik ministerialny, poświęcił swoje życie na szukanie śmierciożerców, co poskutkowało tym, że mało uwagi poświęcał synowi. Kiedy Crouch Jr został złapany z innymi śmierciożercami w miejscu stosowania tortur na Alicji i Franku Longbottom, Barty Sr był tak zszokowany i rozgniewany postępowaniem syna, że wyparł się go i skazał na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Trochę ponad rok później, ojciec, w ramach przysługi dla jego umierającej żony, przemycił go z więzienia i rzucił zaklęcie Imperius, aby powstrzymać go przed poszukiwaniem Czarnego Pana. Nie wiadomo, co kierowało Barty`m Seniorem, kiedy godził się na tę wymianę, ale Barty Jr twierdzi, że ojciec zawsze kochał tylko jego matkę, a nie syna. Umiejętości Magiczne *'Pojedynki:' Crouch, wraz z Peterem Pettigrew był zdolny do przechwytywania Alastora Moody'ego, który był bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, mówiono, że w czasie kariery aurora zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie. Można wywnoskować, że Barty był utalentowany w pojedynkach. *'Czarna Magia:' Będąc śmierciożercą, Barty musiał być bardzo dobry w czarnej magii. W czasie Mistrzostw Świata w Quddichu, wyczarował Mroczny Znak na niebie. Jego wiedza i opanowanie nad czarną magią pokazane było na lekcjach Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie.' ' *'Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne:' Crouch był w stanie wykonać wszystkie trzy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Podczas gdy w przebraniu Moody'ego pracował jako profesor obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, zademonstrował wszystkie trzy klątwy na pająku. *'Eliksiry: '''Crouch był wykwalifikowany w tworzeniu mikstur, ponieważ uwarzył eliksir wieloosokowy, który był bardzo trudny do zrobienia. *'Zaklęcia: ' Crouch był wystarczająco utalentowany w czarach by zmylić czarę ognia zaklęciem Confundus (Czara Ognia, to przedmiot o silnej mocy magicznej). Zrobił tak, aby wrzucić nazwisko Pottera do czary. *'Transmutacja: Crouch wykazywał silne umiejętności w transmutacji, wskazuje na to fakt gdy, zamienił Dracona Malfoya we fretkę oraz, gdy przetransmutował ciało swojego ojca w kość. *'''Niewerbalna magia: Crouch umiał rzucać czary niewerbalnie. Bez słowa przemieniał Malfoya we fretkę i zatrzymał deszcz w Wielkiej Sali na początku roku. *'Odporność na klątwy Imperius: '''Około 1981 roku, Crouch został "unieruchomiony" przez klątwę Imperius przez ojca. Po latach udało mu się uwolnić od przekleństwa. *'Oklumencja: Crouch był (przypuszczalnie) specjalistą w Oklumencji, z powodzeniem ukrył swoją tożsamość Śmierciożercy przed Albusem Dumbledore'em na dziewięć miesięcy. *'''Obrona przed czarną magią: Mimo że Moddy nie nauczał w Hogwarcie (tylko Barty w przebraniu), Crouch był przekonującym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie, użył swoich osobistych doświadczeń z czarną magią, dzięki czemu jego lekcje stały się pożyteczne. Ciekawostki *W filmie w jego rolę wcielił się David Tennant. *W filmie nie ma wzmianek o tym, że otrzymał on pocałunek dementora. *W filmie jest on przedstawiony w znacznie bardziej negatywny sposób niż w książce. W książce podczas swojego procesu błaga swojego ojca, by go nie skazywał, a w filmie szydzi z niego. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra)'' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' de:Bartemius Croich jr. et:Bartemius Crouch Jr. en:Bartemius Crouch Jr. fr:Barty Croupton Jr. it:Bartemius Crouch Jr. ja:バーテミウス・クラウチ・ジュニア ru:Барти Крауч (младший) Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1995 Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Rodzina Crouch